i need 6 minutes with you
by nickjlover
Summary: follow nick jonas and ashley his girlfriend through all the ups and downs of there relationship. and see them cope with the fact that there going to be parents. a little fast in the beggining. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**I Need 6 Minutes With You**

Intro

Ashley- She's a 15 year old blonde haired hazel eyed girl. She loves to have fun. And she lives in Florida.

Christina- She's a 17 year old blonde haired green eyed girl. She also loves to have a ton of fun. She lives in Florida.

Becca- She's an 18 year old blonde haired blue eyed girl. She some what shy but knows how to have fun. She lives in Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

There are three friends and there name are Ashley, Christina, and Becca. They all have concert tickets to see the Jonas Brothers!! They are all very excited!! "Omg guys I can't believe were going to meet them tonight" Ashley said with excitement in her voice. "I know me to, this is going to be awesome" said Becca. "I know! I think we should get there like three hours before it starts" Christina suggested. "Ya we definitely should" Becca replied. So all three of them start getting ready by fixing there hair, doing there make up, making signs, and even t-shirts. So by the time they were done it was time to leave. They all jumped into Becca's BMW and drove to the concert. On the way to the concert they put in the Jonas Brothers CD and turned the volume up. They started singing along as they always do. Then 30 minutes later they arrived at Disneyworld where the concert was. There were already people in line so they got in it. While they were standing there Ashley said "how great is it going to be to get pictures with them and brag to all our friends that we meet them". "Omg! That's going to be the best day ever, well except for meeting them of course" Becca said. "Well no duh smart one" Christina said with rudeness in her voice. "Just hush your face" shouted Becca. "Guys!! Both of you hush. We are about to meet them soon. We don't want to be angry when we meet them. They'll think bad of us, Einstein's" Ashley said with anger. "Alright. I guess . I'm sorry" Christina said. "Thank you" said Ashley. So before they knew it they were at the front of the line. They gave the guy at the front there tickets and he also gave them there backstage passes. When they opened the doors and they walked in and it was so huge. They could see the drums and the microphones on the stage just waiting to be played by the Jonas Brothers. So they found there seats, and it was in the front row. "Omj. This is awesome! We are so close to the stage they'll be sweating on us! And we'll get to touch there hands!! How cool" shouted Christina. "I know! I'm so glad our parents got us these tickets and awesome ones at that" Ashley replied. "Ya I know what you mean" said Becca. Then the lights started to dim and they could see three figures appear. Then they heard Joe say "Hey guys how you all doing tonight". then the crowd screamed. "Alright! We'll start off the concert with the song S.O.S" Nick said. So the music began and everyone started singing along. And before they knew it the concert was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

So now that the concert was over that meant the three friends got to meet them!! "Come on girls this way" said the security guard as he opened the door to there dressing room. "Hey guys come on in" said Kevin. "OH MY JONAS!!" the girls screamed. "Wow!! I can't it's you guys" Ashley said with excitement. "It's…It's…and your…and there…" Becca stuttered. "Are you guys ok" Nick asked. "Um…ya were fine, we're just excited that were actually lucky enough to meet you" Christina said. "Wow, I think you guys are our biggest fans with the way you're acting right now" Joe said with a smile on his face. "Ya I have to agree with Joe here" Kevin said. "So anyway what are your names" asked Nick. "I'm Ashley and these are my friends Becca and Christina" Ashley said pointing to each one of her friends. "Well it's very nice to meet you ladies" Joe said with a smile. "Yes it most definitely is" Kevin added. So after a while they started taking turns talking with each other. Becca and Nick, Christina and Kevin, and Ashley and Joe were talking. Then they switched Becca and Joe, Christina and Nick, and Ashley and Kevin. Then they switched on more time. When Ashley and Nick paired up there was something about her that Nick liked and he couldn't stop staring at her as if it were love at first sight. And it was the same with Ashley. She felt the exact same way and also couldn't stop staring at him. Immediately the others began to notice that there was no talking come from them, there was just that staring. And so they tried to take them out of it but nothing worked they just sat there and smiled the whole time. So when it came time for them to leave Ashley and Nick exchanged phone numbers. Then Nick said "Hey Ashley, we are in town for a few months so how about we hang out really soon" Nick said with a huge smile on his face. "That sounds really great. How bout we hang out tomorrow night" Ashley asked. "Ya I'll call you and you can tell me were you live and I'll come pick you up" said Nick. "Sounds great. See you tomorrow" Ashley said with a smile. The girls left and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

So on the way home Ashley programmed his number into her phone. Then the next thing they hear is here phone going off and singing "Australia" to let her know she has a text. It was Nick. "Who is texting you now" Becca wondered. "It's a…um…no one I must have bumped the button by mistake" said Ashley. "Ha Ha. Ya right" Christina replied. So then Christina grabbed the phone off of Ashley and saw it was Nick. "O la la! Hey Becca it's Nick texting her. He asked if she enjoyed the concert" Christina said. "Oh ya right he doesn't want to know what she thought of the concert, he just wants to talk to her because he couldn't wait until tomorrow night" Becca shouted. "Shut up you guys! Your mean. And he probably really does want to know what I thought of the concert" Ashley said defensively. "Ya sure hun, you believe want you want" Christina replied. So Ashley and Nick's conversation lasted all night long. They talked about everything and anything. But it started to get around two in the morning so the said goodnight. And as Nick texted goodnight he put a heart after it. So then Ashley woke up around noon and asked Becca and Christina if they wanted to hang out. And of course they said yes. So Becca and Christina came to her house. The door bell rang and it was them. "Hey guys come on in" Ashley said happily. "Omg how great was that last night to get to meet them" Becca said. "Omg it was so amazing" Christina replied. "Ya but I bet Ashley's was even more amazing with talking to Nick the whole night" Becca said. "Hey how did you guys know that" Ashley questioned. "Well it just so happens we got Kevin and Joe's numbers and we asked them if you to were texting last night and they told us you were" answered Christina. "Hey that's a total invasion of privacy" Ashley shouted with anger. "Um no its not we were just asking if you to were talking. It's not like we were reading your texts" said Becca. "Well I guess your right" said Ashley. "So…what were you guys talking about" Christina asked. "We talked about a lot of stuff. But the only part I remember is when we said goodnight. He texted me goodnight with a heart after it" Ashley said with a smile on her face. "Omg!! No way! He total likes you now" said Becca happily. "Really" Ashley asked. "Yes definitely" Christina replied. "Yay!" said Ashley. Well after spending hours talking about that it was time for Ashley to get ready to go out with Nick. So she got ready and before she knew it there was a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She opened the door and it was Nick. "Hey Nick" Ashley said with a flirty tone. "Hey are you ready to go" Nick asked with also a flirty tone. "Ya definitely lets go" said Ashley. "Alright then" said Nick. "Hey mom I'm leaving now see you later" Ashley said to her mom as she walked out the door. And before her mom could even say goodbye she had already closed the door obviously anxious to be going out with Nick Jonas. So they walked to the car and being the gentlemen that he is he opened the door for her. And seeing that Nick is only 15 and isn't allowed to drive yet his brothers accompanied them. "Um…I hate to sound rude but what are they doing here" Ashley whispered so that only Nick could hear her. "Our parents forced them to. But I was going to have a driver but just not my brothers" Nick said with a sad face. "Are they going to be following us the whole time" Ashley wondered. "I hope not. You never know with them there very sneaky. They could be following us and we wouldn't even know it" responded Nick. "Oh great" Ashley said with a sigh. "Ya I know what you mean. but at least you don't have to live with them" Nick said. "Ha ha you got a point there" said Ashley. So after about 15 more minutes in the car they arrived at a movie theater. So they got out of the car and bought tickets to a scary movie called _The Grouge. _so then they went and found seats. But what they didn't know is that his brothers followed them and they invited Becca and Christina too. So Joe, Kevin, Christina, and Becca found where Ashley and Nick where sitting and sat a few rows behind them. It was about half way through the movie when it started to get to scary for Ashley. Now Nick wanted desperately to grab Ashley's hand but he didn't know if she would be comfortable with that. But he did it anyway. He could feel here tense up and quickly released it. "No, why did you let go" Ashley asked him. He didn't say anything but lace his fingers with hers and he could feel her calm down. So the movie was over and they walked out still with there hands laced together. "Oh, sorry" Nick said shyly. "No its fine, I don't mind" she replied. So they walked out of the theater still not knowing that the others were watching every move they made. "Aw guys how cute was that" Becca said. "Ya that was. I think they really like each other but just don't want to admit since they just met" Christina said. "Ya Nicks like that all the time with a girl he really likes" said Joe. "Hey how about we ask him what he thinks of her tonight when they get home then we'll text you what he said" Joe added. "Omg would you I totally want to know. And we'll do the same with Ashley" replied Becca. So the guys took the girls to Christina's house and waited there until Ashley came home so they could have a sleepover. About 5 minutes later Ashley walked in the door and was greeted by her anxious friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"So how was the date" Christina screamed with excitement. "Omg it was amazing I totally loved it" Ashley said. "Well what happened between you to" Becca wondered. "Well, when it got about half way into the movie I think Nick noticed that I was getting scared so he grabbed my hand and I kind of started to tense up so he let go and said he was sorry. But I told him I didn't mind so he laced his fingers with mine" said Ashley getting excited every second. "Omg he totally likes you" Christina said even though she knew that already but didn't want to look to suspicious. "So um..what do you think of Nick do you like him" Becca said looking at Christina with a smile. "Omg he's just so amazing. He's the most down to earth guy I've met and he really knows how to make me feel safe. It's like when we were in the movies he made me feel like it was just us to in the world. And when he touched my hand it sent chills down my back" Ashley said with a huge grin on her face. "Aw Ash you really do like him" said Becca. "Yupp" said Ashley. "Well I'm headed off up to my room to go to sleep I'm tired you guys coming" asked Christina. "Ya I'm coming two" Becca said winking at Christina knowing that they had to tell Kevin and Joe what she said. "I'm just going to stay up for a while you guys go ahead" Ashley said. "Goodnight" they all said in unison.

At the Jonas house:

"So Nick how was the date" Kevin asked. "It was so great. I had so much fun tonight" Nick said smiling. "So what happened" Joe asked. So Nick went on to tell them the same thing Ashley told Becca and Christina. "Aw that's sweet. So do you like her" asked Joe. "Yes so much. She makes me feel like I can be myself around her and she's not just some obsessed fan looking to get famous because she's dating me" replied Nick. "Wow it sounds like you really like her dude" Kevin said. "Yes I really do so much" Nick said with a smile. "Well I'm off to bed you guys coming" asked Joe. "Ya I'm coming I'm getting tired" Kevin said while yawning. "You guys go ahead I'm not tired right now" said Nick. "Goodnight" they said in unison. Kevin and Joe rushed upstairs to text the girls.

Kevin got out his sidekick and texted Becca. "Hey Becca" he said. "Hey Kevin, did you find anything out" Becca replied. "Yes he is totally into her like he seriously can't stop smiling" Kevin said. "Omg it's the same way with Ashley. We have to get them to alone again and make them tell each other how they feel" said Becca. "Ya I totally agree. Or at least get Nick to ask her to be his girlfriend or something" Kevin replied. "Ya we'll think of something and tell you tomorrow. Goodnight" Becca said. "goodnight" he replied. So the next day the woke up around 10 and texted the boys. " Hey Joe good morning" Christina said. "Hey what's up with you" asked Joe. "Oh nothing. But I was wondering what we are going to do about getting Nick to ask Ashley to be his girlfriend" she asked. "Well I was thinking that we write Ashley a note so she thinks it's from Nick asking her to the park. Then we tell Nick that Ashley wants to meet him there. So then we'll set up a picnic and they can go from there" Joe replied. "Omg that's such a good idea. Your so romantic" replied Christina almost flirting with him. "Aw thanks. We'll have them meet there for 6. doesn't that sound good" asked Joe. "Ya that's perfect" she replied. So they ended there conversation and got right to work to make this night perfect for them. So Ashley got the note and read it and quickly got dressed because it was already 5. S by the time she was done it was time to leave. About 6 minutes later she arrived at the park t see something amazing. It was….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It was a blanket spread out on the ground with a vase full of roses and a picnic basket and some candles. And she saw Nick already sitting there waiting so she quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. "wow this is so amazing. I'm glad you left me that note to come meet you here" Ashley said in an over excited tone. "Wait I got told by Kevin and Joe that…wait a minute I think we were set up her" Nick said. "Ya me to but I'm okay with that" said Ashley. "Ya me to" he replied. "So shall me sit down" he gestured towards the blanket. "Ya I would like that" she said almost blushing at the sound of his voice. So the night went on and the ate and talked. Then they started to just lay there and look up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. Nick then laid down on the blanket and she quickly went and laid in his arms. It was silent for a while until Nick broke the silence. "Hey Ashley can I ask you something" said Nick. "Ya" Ashley responded. So they both sat up. "Um…I was wondering…will you be my girlfriend" Nick asked nervously not knowing what she would say. "Omg Nick I would love to" Ashley said with excitement. So after Ashley said yes nick just looked into her eyes and there faces got closer and closer. And before you know it there lips were touching and with each passing second there kiss became more passionate and were like that for about a minute until they heard some people screaming there name. They quickly released to see Kevin, Joe, Becca, and Christina walking towards them. "Oh la la way to plant one little bro" Joe said. "You guys really know how to ruin a mood" Nick said obviously angry. "So ah you to going out" Kevin asked. "Well not that it's any of your business but yes" said Nick. "Yay. I knew are plan would work. I mean you two are going out and making out already. You can thank us later" said Becca very excited for her friend. "Now can you guys leave us alone. We want some privacy" Ashley said. "Ok fine we'll leave party poopers" Christina said. "Thank you" Nick and Ashley said in unison. So they all left. "Now where were we" said Nick. So he leaned in and kissed her again with the same amount of passion as the first. Then they released from each other and laid back down on the blanket and Ashley laid on his chest and dozed off. Then a few minutes later nick dozed off. The finally woke up and checked there phone to see it was 9 in the morning. "Omg its 9. We are going to be so dead that we stayed here all night. I bet the others will come and try to find us" Ashley said panicking. And that's exactly what happened. "Hey guys, where have you been all night mom was worried sick she thought something happened to you" Kevin said a little upset. "Well I guess we must have fell asleep out here" Nick said. "Well you better have not done anything wrong if that's why you stayed here" Joe said. "No, we didn't do anything I swear. We were just laying here looking at the stars when I must have dozed off then Nick did" Ashley said trying t convince them nothing happened. "Ya ok just don't let this happened again you had mom almost in tears because you weren't home" Kevin said to Nick. "Ok I'm really sorry" Nick said. "It's ok were not mad chill little bro" Joe joked. So they all started walking back to the Jonas house and Ashley and Nick were walking hand in hand. They walked behind the others just talking and laughing at nothing really. Then they finally arrived at the Jonas house and as soon as Ashley and Nick walked in the door…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Nick's mother ran up to him and gave him a big hug and said "Nicholas Jerry Jonas don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought something happened to you" his mom said almost in tears. "I'm sorry mom we must have feel asleep" Nick said. "We" his mother questioned. "Ya me and my girlfriend Ashley" Nick answered. "Nick come with me into the living room for a second" she asked. "ok" he replied. "What were you to doing" his mother asked. "Nothing I swear we were having a date that everyone else set us up on to get me to ask Ashley out because they knew I liked her and she liked me and so I asked her out. Then we were just laying there looking at the stars and we just fell asleep by mistake. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" nick said defending himself. "Ok I believe you just don't do that again" she said. "I promise I wont" he said. So he walked outside and found Ashley sitting on the step waiting for him. So he walked her home, then they finally reached her house. "Hey I'm sorry about all of this" Nick said looking down at the ground. Ashley lifted his head and said "Don't be that was the most fun I had in a long time" Ashley said smiling. Nick leaned in and kissed her for a good minute and once they released he went on his way home. As soon as he got home he texted Ashley. "Hey I was wondering would you like to go out again tonight" he asked. "Ya that sounds like fun. Where are we going" she replied. "Well I was thinking we go to dinner then we could back to my place and watch movies with Kevin, Joe, Becca, and Christina. Are parents aren't going to be home" Nick said. "Ya that sounds like fun. What time will you be picking me up" she wondered. "Um around 6" said Nick. "Ok see you then" Ashley replied. So they ended there conversation. So by the time 6 rolled around Ashley was already. She then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. "Hey Ash you ready to go" asked Nick. "Ya lets go" she replied. So they walked to the car hand in hand. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. So they were there for a good 45 minutes just sitting there eating and talking about the most random things. So they finally left and arrived at the Jonas house. They walked inside to the others already there waiting for them. Kevin and Becca were laying on the couch in each others arms and Joe and Christina were on the recliner in each others arms too. "Hey guys it took you long enough to eat. We were waiting for a half an hour for you two" Joe said. "Well you could have started the movie with out us" said Nick. "well we thought that would be rude since we asked you guys to watch it with us" said Becca. "Well whatever. Lets just put in the movie" said Ashley. So Nick and Ashley went and cuddled on the flooring watching _Evan Almighty._ About half way through the movie……


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

About half way through the movie everyone was asleep except Nick and Ashley. "hey you wanna go up to my room and let the others sleep" asked nick. "Um..ya sure I guess" Ashley said nervously. So he pulled her upstairs into his room. As soon as they got inside nick closed the door behind them and quickly pinned Ashley up against the wall kissing her passionately. Ashley quickly pulled away. "nick I cant do this" she said. "but why not" he asked. "caz just met you and it seems wrong" she replied. "but I like you a lot and you're my girlfriend. This is what girlfriends and boyfriends do, kiss" he stated. "well I guess your right. Im sry." said Ashley. "its ok. Now where were we" nick said with a smile. "I believe right here" Ashley said with a smile. So this little make out session went on for a while longer and they decided to go to bed. In nicks bed. So nick got into his pajamas (boxers and a wife beater) and gave Ashley on of his boxers and an oversized shirt. And after they were dressed they laid down on nicks bed. Ashley laid in his arms and fell asleep, both with smiles on there faces. The next thing they know nicks alarm goes off at 7 am. But he hit's the ignore button and returns to sleep.

Back with Kevin, Joe, becca, and Christina

"hey guys wake up" yelled Kevin to get everyone up. All he heard were moans saying " 6 more minutes mom" coming from the others. "get up or ill throw cold water on you" said Kevin. They all said in unison "im up". So they all got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat when becca realized that nick and Ashley weren't there. "hey guys do you know were nick and Ashley are" asked becca. "umm….no. now that you mention it, I haven't seen them this morning when I got up" responded Kevin. "I think I know were they are" Joe said. "where" they all asked. "in nicks room" he said. "o god, they better not have done anything stupid" Kevin said getting angry. "idk, go find out" said Christina. So then Kevin went upstairs into nicks room. He opened the door and found that their clothes were laying on the floor. (and no you nasty's they didn't do it, they put there clothes on the ground after they changed). He immediately saw this and started screaming. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!! WHAT DID YOU TO DO??" Kevin said screaming at the top of his lungs. "what? We didn't do anything I swear" nick said getting scared. "THEN WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR?? AND WHY ARE YOU HIDING UNDER THE COVERS LIKE THERE IS SOMETHING TO HIDE??". "caz, last nite I let ash borrow something more comfy to sleep in!! I swear we didn't do anything!" nick said defending himself. "well next time don't let it happen again" Kevin said storming outta the door. After he left nick turned to ash and said "baby, im sorry. Kevin just gets so protective at times". "babe, its ok. Really, it is." said ash. So nick got his clothes kissed ash gently on the lips and went into the bathroom to get changed……


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, with the others down stairs. "hey kev, what happened" asked Joe. "nothing" was all kev managed to say. He was disappointed in his brother for bringing his girlfriend to his room, caz he had a purity ring. All the brothers did. All kev could think was _he wouldn't do that would he? No, he has the purity ring, he wouldn't. or would he? _Kevin tried to push that thought outta his head. And went to make pancakes.

Back with nick and Ashley 

Nick quickly got changed and let Ashley get dressed next. When she was finished she went back into nicks room. He was waiting for her on the bed. "took you long enough" said nick. "hey, im girl. Im allowed" Ashley said laughing. "ok, I guess your right" he said. So next thing nick gets off the bed and heads towards ash. He wraps his arms around her waist and leans in for a kiss. Nick deepens the kiss and starts backing up to the bed. He falls onto the bed with ash on top of him. There like that for a few minutes til Ashley stops him. "nick stop. I cant do this. We've only met a few days ago, and I just started being your girlfriend. This is a little to fast for me. And besides you have a purity ring, you cant break that promise to your brothers" Ashley said. "I know, but I just like you so much. But ill respect what you said. But we can still make out right" he asked. "of course".

So…it has been three months now that nick and Ashley have been dating. And to everyone's surprise becca and kev started dating, and christina and joe started dating too. And since then nick had respected Ashley's wish of not going to fast. But now ash is starting to change her mind. Nick calls up Ashley to go on a date tonite. "hey baby. I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie and go back to my house? No one will be home" asked nick. "umm…ya sure sounds great what time will you pick me up" she asked. "I was thinking we'd catch an early movie so how bout 5" he replied. "sure! Sounds great. See in a bit. Bye babe." she said. "bye baby". and they hung up. Ash looked over at the clock and it was only 1:30. So she decided to sit down and watch tv before she took a shower. After watching tv for 2 hours she went to take a shower. I took her an hour to get ready, and she still had 30 minutes to spare so she watched tv again. She went into a daze as she watched tv, and quickly came outta it once she heard the door bell. she got up and answered it. "hey nick, ready to go" Ashley asked. "you bet" he responded. So they set off for the movie. When they arrived nick offered to pay for everything like the gentlemen he is. They went in to find there seats and began watching _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ (first movie that popped into my head). Then after it was over they set off to nicks house, where no one was home………


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When they got inside nick took her coat and they went up to his room to relax. Before they knew it they were making out on his bed. Nick deepened the kiss, and rolled on top off her. He started t reach for her belt to undo it when she stopped him yet again. "wait, nick should we be doing this" she asked. "I think so. Im ready. Are you" he wondered. "ya I actually am" she said. "then why not" he said. "ok. But wait you have a condom right" she asked. "um…ya" he said. "good" she replied. So they did it. But what they didn't realize is that….the condom broke…..so it was the next morning and nick had just realized it. He ran to ash frantic. "umm…ash." he said nervously. "what is it babe" ash asked. "ummm….the condom….it broke" he said. "WHAT?? NO!!" she said screaming. "Ya….." nick said. "no!! this cant be. Your lying. I cant get pregnant. I cant be a mom." she said getting scared. "well what makes you think I can be a dad." nick yelled back. "idk!! God im scared" she said. "aww!! Baby im sorry. Come here. What ever happens, happens. We'll get through this together. I love you." he said in a soothing voice. "u mean that? You love me" ash asked. "yes a really do." he said. "well guess what, I love you 2" ash replied. "so what should we do" nick asked a worried Ashley. "idk babe, idk. We cant tell anyone unless I am, pregnant. Ok" asked Ashley. "ok that's fine. Maybe we should take you to the doctors tomorrow and find out. Is that ok" nick said. "ya it s fine. But plz come with me. I cant go there alone. I need you there." ash said starting to cry. "don't worry babe, ill come" he said trying to calm her down. So they got through the day without anyone finding out what they did. The next day rolled around and they got up extra early to go to the doctors. "hi, im here for my appointment" said ash with nick right beside her the whole time. "name" asked the lady at the desk. "Ashley Smith" ash said. "fill out these papers and the doctor will be right with you" said the lady. "ok, thanks" ash said. So they went and sat down, filled out the papers and waited for the doctor to call her name. About 15 minutes later the nurse called her name. Ashley and nick got up and followed the nurse to the room. "ok have a seat. Im going to take your blood pressure and do a few other routine procedures" said the nurse. So the nurse did so and then said "the doctor will be in soon". "ok, thanks" nick said. Ash turned to nick and said "if I am pregnant, I wanna keep the baby. Would you" she asked. "of course I do! I'll be right here the whole time caz I love you" said nick. "thanks babe" she said. Then finally the doctor came in. "hello, my names Dr. Hudson. So what are you her for today" he asked. "well, im here to find out if im pregnant" ash said nervously. "ok well I need you to go into the bathroom and give me a pee sample to determine whether you are or not" said Dr. Hudson. So ash did what she was told and then came back in the room. The doctor told them to wait here while the find out. 20 minutes later the doctor came into the room. "well, congratulations! Your having a baby" said the doctor. "…….um thanks for telling us" said nick. So they went home dreading how to tell there family's. Nick and Ashley went into the Jonas house not saying a word. And kev asked what was wrong. "hey guys! Whats wrong" kev asked. "well kev you see, Ashley's………


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"well kev you see, Ashley's pregnant" nick said nervously. "WHAT!!" screamed kev. Which made joe, becca, christina, and mamma and papa Jonas come into to see what the yelling was about. "what's going on in here" asked mamma Jonas. "umm…..guys me and ash have something to tell you" said nick. "im…im…im pregnant" said ash. "WHAT??" they all screamed. "ya…" both nick and ash said. "I cant believe this!! Nicholas we raised you better than this! You made a promise to your brothers and u broke that promise" said papa Jonas. "But dad, we used protection!! Its just the condom broke" said nick. "I don't care! You disappointed me, your mother, and your brothers" said papa Jonas. "I know dad! And im sry!!" nick said. "what are you guys going to do" asked joe. "were going to keep it" said ash. "Well, we are all going to be here to support you guys, but you still disappointed us" said mamma Jonas. "you guys really mean you will support us" asked nick sadly. "yes we really do" said mamma Jonas. "thanks you guys. Now we have to tell your parents next" said nick. So they went and told Ashley's parents. But they weren't so supportive. They kicked her out and want nothing to do with her. So she's living in the Jonas house now. They packed all her things and moved into the Jonas house within a week. Ash shares nicks room wit her. The nite ash had everything settled in, they went and laid down on nicks bed together. "hey nicky, I know its way to early to be thinking bout baby names, since im only a week, but I really want to pick them now" said ash. "of course. Lets pick them" said nick happily. "ok I was thinking if it was a boy we'd name him nick jr" said ash. "that sounds great! And for a girl I was thinking…..hmm…how about lilly ann" said nick. "omg! Nick, that's the perfect name. I love you!" ash said with a smile on her face. "I love you too" said nick. It was getting pretty late so they decided to go to sleep. Nick gave ash a kiss on the lips and bent down to kiss her stomach and said goodnite baby, I love you". and with that they both went to sleep with smiles on there faces. But little did they know that the next 9 months would be the hardest 9 months of there lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next day hey woke up around 8. Nick looked over to ash and said "good morning beautiful." "haha. Good morning handsome" said ash. She had sadness in her eyes and nick could instantly tell that. "baby wats wrong?" said nick wit concern. "its nothing. Im just sad that my parents don't understand. And im scared to have a baby. I mean were only 15. Oh god wat if the press find out?? That will ruin ur career. Maybe its best I leave." said ash getting up. "wait!! Baby no! I don't care if they find out! Let them. If our fans our truly our fans they'd understand and not care. Plz just don't go, I need you here wit me. And I wanna have this baby." said nick sincerely. "do you mean that?" asked ash. "yes babe. I really do. Id quit the band for you. In fact I think I want to tell my bros that I want to. Wit a baby on the way I cant deal wit performing and being away form you." said nick. By that time ash was in tears. He really did love her. "nick don't give up something you love for me and the baby. After all we are gonna need money to but things for the baby." said ash crying. " babe trust me were covered for the rest of our loves together." nick said. "ok. I love u. a lot." said ash. "I love u 2." nick said. "good" said ash. "im gonna tell my bros and my parents now. Wait here." with that he walked outta the room and went to the kitchen.

Jonas' in the kitchen

"hey sweetie. Sleep well last nite?" asked mrs. j. "yes I did. Guys can we all go in the living room and talk?" asked nick. "of course. Lets go" said mr j. so, mr and mrs j, joe, Kevin, and nick went in the living room and sat down. "ok guys. I…I…I want to quit the band" nick hesitated. "WAT" screamed joe and Kevin. "boys let him finish" mrs j said calmly. "fine" they huffed. "its just, with the baby coming I just don't want to miss anything and ill miss ash too much" nick explained. "u sure u want this?" asked mr j. "yes dad. Ya I love performing but I love ash more. Im sorry guys." nick said. "alright its settled. The bands over." announced mr j. but his brothers said nothing. They wouldn't look at him or speak to him. So nick went upstairs to tell ash wat happened.

Back with nick and ash

"hey baby. How'd it go?" asked ash. "huh? Oh, it went great." nick said sadly. ""baby ur lying. Tell me wat happened." ashy pleaded. "my brothers wont look or speak to me." nick said. "see! I cause trouble!! Im leaving!! Im tearing ur family apart!!" ash cried running out the door. "no! ash wait!!" nick screamed running after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

They both started running down the stairs. "sweetie wats going on?" asked nicks mom. ""nothing!!" screamed nick. So he followed her to the park just down the street. He found her on the swings crying. So he went and kneeled in front of her. "hey baby" said nick softly. "hi" said ash crying. "I love u" nick said. "so wat?? I kno u want to be in the band and don't say u don't!!" she said weeping. "look, ya, I love performing. But I love u way more. And I love the baby" nick stated while put his hand on her stomach. "don't say it if u don't mean it" ash said angrily. "but I do mean it. With all my heart!! I never ever felt this way bout a girl before. And now to have a baby. It just makes it better. I kno were young and people might say were not in love but we are. Im glad we did wat we did. And I don't regret it." said nick honestly looking in her eyes. "well I don't regret it either. Maybe we are meant for each other. Maybe we are meant to be together and have a baby now. Oh nick I love u!" said ash crying. "come on. Lets go home and eat something." nick said reaching his hand out for her to take. So they started walking home holding hands, ash resting her head on his shoulder and nicks hand around her waist holding her stomach. They finally arrived home after several minutes. "hey guys. U ok?" asked mrs j concerned. "ya, were good. Just a little fight but were over it." nick said while smiling at ash. "u sure? If u guys need to talk bout the baby im here to talk." said mrs j. "mom, were fine!" nick said. So they ate some pancakes that mrs j made. They were talking and laughing and having a good time. that's until joe and Kevin came downstairs. Things went silent, no one said a word. Joe and Kevin just went on with there eating. They wouldn't even look at him. Joe was thinking _how could he chose a girl over his own brothers. He knos how much the band means. And wat we gonna tell the fans?! I mean sure their having a baby, that's great im actually excited to be an uncle, but he didn't have to quit the band. We could take ash and the baby wit us. Whatever, ill just talk to him bout it and see wats going on. _Kevin was thinking almost the same thing. _im happy for nick. Hes got a great girl and a baby on the way. Im excited to be an uncle but quitting the band ?! This is important to all three of us. He knos that. Ive gotta talk to him bout this. Ill tell him he can bring ash on tour, and the baby when it gets here. _so after breakfast joe and Kevin got together so they can talk to nick bout this band thing.


End file.
